


Comme Toujours

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve, Dom Danny, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentionned of Punishement, Orgasm Control, Prostate Stimulation, Spanking, Sub Steve, sextoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a lu des trucs là-dessus. Sur ces chefs d'entreprises qui une fois les lumières de leurs bureaux éteintes, laissent tomber toutes leurs responsabilités et se placent sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est exactement ce qu'il fait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme Toujours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErikaKeysie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/gifts).



> La quatrième est la bonne lol
> 
> Donc, parce que Nouchette (Erika pour ceux qui ne savent pas) a super bien travaillé, en récompense elle a eu le droit à un OS de son choix, avec pairing et sujet de son choix. Elle m'a demandé de travailler sur le BDSM McDanno que j'avais dans mes cartons, donc le voici ^^
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas le BDSM, je ne vous force pas à lire. Si vous le faites malgré tout, ne venez pas me crier dessus :D (principalement parce que je mords ;) )
> 
> Bêta par Erika Keysie, je te n'aime ma Nouchette :coeur:
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Si vous lui demandiez comment ils en sont arrivés là, il serait incapable de vous le dire. Parce que ça n’a pas d’importance, probablement. Tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir, tout ce qu’il a à savoir, c’est qu’il est là où il veut être. Là où il a besoin d’être. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’aimait pas ça. Au contraire. Mais jamais il n’aurait pensé être du genre à se mettre à genoux devant un autre mec. Un autre mec qu’il appelle Maître et qui l’appelle BabyBoy.

Et pourtant, il est là, à genoux, les mains liées dans le dos, un bandeau sur les yeux et un collier en cuir autour de son cou. Penché en avant, le torse collé à une table basse, il geint, gémit et grogne sous les coups qu’il reçoit. Ce n’est pas une punition, ou en tout cas, il ne le prend pas comme tel. Dans sa tête, c’est plus une façon d’être sûr qu’il comprenne qui est en charge, qui est le Maître. Et il adore que ce ne soit pas lui.

Il a lu des trucs là-dessus. Sur ces chefs d’entreprises qui une fois les lumières de leurs bureaux éteintes, laissent tomber toutes leurs responsabilités et se placent sous le contrôle de quelqu’un d’autre. C’est exactement ce qu’il fait. Pour une fois, il n’a pas besoin de réfléchir, d’anticiper ou de prendre rapidement des décisions. Il doit juste se vider la tête de tout ce qui n’est pas son Maître. Et il a rapidement découvert que c’est quelque chose qu’il peut faire très facilement.

Les coups cessent sur son postérieur en feu et il geint parce que, quelque part, il en veut encore. Tant que son Maître le touche, c’est qu’il est digne d’intérêt. Quand son Maître ne le touche pas, c’est presque comme s’il était inexistant.

De qui se moque-t-il ? Quand son Maître ne le touche pas, il n’existe pas et parfois, ça lui fait peur. Heureusement, il est rare que son Maître le laisse seul.

Parfois, Maître le fait quand même. Quand il est en colère, quand BabyBoy doit être puni. Les coups ne sont jamais sa punition. Il n’a jamais de fessées qui ne soient pas de préliminaires. Non, quand Maître veut punir BabyBoy, il le laisse dans un coin et l’ignore. BabyBoy regarde alors son Maître vaquer à ses occupations sans lui jeter un regard, comme s’il n’était qu’un meuble qu’il n’est pas sûr de garder. Quelque chose d’inutile.

La pire des punitions a été d’être attaché au pied du lit et de regarder son Maître se donner du plaisir. Il a dû regarder, écouter et sentir, mais n’a pu ni toucher, ni goûter et encore moins participer. Ça a duré trois jours et BabyBoy s’est promis que ça n’arriverait plus jamais. Et il a tenu sa promesse. Alors pourquoi le Maître ne le touche-t-il plus ?

BabyBoy réfléchit intensément, mais il ne trouve rien à se reprocher. Est-ce qu’il a fait quelque chose sans s’en rendre compte ? Non, le Maître le lui aurait dit. Il aurait fait une remarque ou un bruit. Comme quand il soupire, exaspéré. BabyBoy sait qu’il va avoir des problèmes quand son Maître fait ça.

Enfin, un doigt humide vient taquiner son entrée et il soupire, à la fois de soulagement et de bien-être. Le doigt ne fait rien de plus que jouer avec son anus, le taquine, passant délicatement le bout de son ongle sur la peau tendre, tirant un petit peu, juste pour faire soupirer le soumis. BabyBoy se demande combien de temps il va supporter ça avant de se mettre à supplier. Le Maître aime quand il supplie, mais il n’a pas reçu l’autorisation de parler. Il a néanmoins le droit de faire du bruit, alors il ne se prive pas de grogner, gémir et geindre. Ça fait rire Maître.

Enfin le doigt s’enfonce en lui. L’avancée dans son canal étroit est si lente qu’il a l’impression de sentir toutes les arêtes de l’empreinte digitale, de sentir tous les plis des articulations. Il gémit encore quand, une fois totalement en lui, le doigt ne bouge plus.

Il veut pouvoir supplier. Il veut pouvoir dire « Pitié, Maître, pitié ! » Mais il ne le peut pas, il n’en a pas le droit. Il remue légèrement les hanches, mais ça lui vaut une morsure plus que franche sur la fesse droite et il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Ça fait mal et il va probablement avoir une marque. Dans les prochains jours, quand il s’assiéra, il ne pourra rien faire d’autre que penser à son Maître.

               - Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander, BabyBoy ? Demande le Maître de sa voix grave.

Mais BabyBoy connaît bien sa leçon. Même pour répondre à une question directe, il n’a pas le droit de parler tant que son Maître ne lui en pas donner l’autorisation. Et il n’a pas entendu « Tu as le droit de parler », alors il se tait et se contente de gémir encore.

               - Tu peux parler, assure le Maître.

C’est comme s’il venait d’ouvrir les vannes de BabyBoy.

               - S’il vous plaît, Maître ! S’il vous plaît ! Prenez votre plaisir !

Ça fait encore rire le Maître.

               - Si je te prends maintenant, tu vas avoir mal pendant des jours, BabyBoy.

               - Je m’en fiche, Maître ! s’il vous plaît !

Soudain, un torse musclé couvre son dos et des lèvres frôlent son oreille.

               - Qui a dit que j’allais prendre mon plaisir dans ton petit cul ? Hum ?

BabyBoy frissonne. Si le Maître ne veut pas le prendre, pourquoi le préparer ? Ça n’a aucun sens.

               - Tu as été tellement bon, ces dernières semaines que j’ai eu envie de te récompenser, continue le Maître.

               - Me récompenser ?

Un doigt se pose sur les lèvres de BabyBoy et le Maître murmure encore :

               - Chut, je ne veux plus entendre que tes cris de plaisir.

BabyBoy se mord la lèvre. Cris de plaisir ? Mais comment pourrait-il ressentir du plaisir, si son Maître ne l’utilise pas ?  

Deux doigts s’enfoncent entre ses reins et travaillent rapidement pour le préparer et le détendre au maximum.

               - Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? C’est suffisant ?

Le Maître cherche-t-il à le tester ? Il lui a dit qu’il ne voulait plus entendre que ses cris de plaisir, pas qu’il pouvait continuer à parler. Alors BabyBoy repousse ses fesses contre les doigts qui l’empalent toujours, essayant de dire qu’il en veut plus.

               - Je pense que tu es prêt, affirme le Maître. Au moins de ce côté-là.

De ce côté-là ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Bien qu’il ne sache pas ce qui l’attend, BabyBoy n’est pas inquiet. Il a confiance. Son Maître ne lui a jamais rien fait qu’il n’ait pas aimé ou mérité.

Quelque chose s’enfonce en lui. Ce n’est pas plus épais que deux doigts de son maitre, mais la forme est bizarre, un peu comme si ça formait une vague. Et puis l’objet prend vie et les vibrations sont pile sur sa prostate. BabyBoy… Hulule, il n’y a pas d’autres mots pour décrire le son qu’il émet à cet instant.

               - Bon garçon, approuve le Maître. Ne jouis pas trop vite, j’ai encore un cadeau pour toi.

Les doigts de son Maître encercle sa longueur, étalant une bonne couche de lubrifiant sur sa peau tendue. BabyBoy n’a pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passe, il n’est de toute façon pas en état de penser quand quelque chose de serré englobe son érection.

               - Ça s’appelle une bouche suçeuse, lui apprend son Maître. Il parait que ça reproduit parfaitement les sensations d’une pipe. Tu en penses quoi ? Questionne-t-il alors qu’il fait aller et venir l’objet sur le sexe du soumis.

BabyBoy aimerait bien répondre que oui, c’est vrai, mais il est trop occupé à crier, gémir et geindre pour ne serait-ce que hocher la tête. Entre les vibrations contre sa prostate et la fausse bouche autour de son sexe, il n’est plus que sensation.

Il se crispe quand il sent son orgasme prendre naissance dans son bas ventre. Il n’a pas eu l’autorisation de jouir et il craint de ne pas pouvoir se retenir.   

               - Tu vas jouir BabyBoy ? Demande son Maître, la bouche toujours contre l’oreille du soumis. Jouis si tu en as envie. Je veux te voir te perdre dans le plaisir que je suis le seul à te donner.

Il n’en faut pas plus à BabyBoy pour ne plus rien retenir et il jouit tellement fort qu’il pense qu’il perd connaissance pendant quelques instants.

Quand il revient à lui, le sexe de son Maître touche le bord de ses lèvres, mais ne le pénètre pas.

               - Tellement beau dans ton plaisir, halète le Maître.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les filaments du plaisir de son Maître marque son visage et BabyBoy soupire de bien-être. Il aurait préféré que son Maître jouisse dans sa bouche, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Malgré tout, son Maître le connaît bien et du pouce, il récolte un peu de sa semence.

               - Suce, ordonne-t-il en plaçant le doigt dans la bouche de BabyBoy.

Celui-ci s’empresse d’obéir et gémit au goût amer qui explose dans sa bouche.

               - Bon garçon, murmure le Maître en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

BabyBoy en ronronnerait s’il en était capable.

Le Maître détache rapidement le soumis, en commençant pas le bandeau, puis les menottes qui restreignaient ses poignets et enfin le collier.

Steve laisse échapper un soupir tremblant, alors que Danny l’aide à se remettre sur ses pieds.

               - Allez, un bon bain et après dodo, ordonne l’inspecteur.

Le brun grogne légèrement pour toute réponse, encore trop perdu dans le contre coup de tout le plaisir qu’il a ressenti. Mais il ne s’en inquiète pas. Danno est là et va prendre soin de lui.

Comme toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> BON RÉVEILLON ET BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS ET TOUTES! *jette des paillettes et des cotillons*


End file.
